I found sanity within insanity
by Yugis-Personal-Writer
Summary: Yami has suffered with depression before but when his grandfather dies his world is turned upside down. Will he ever find his sanity again.
1. Loss of family

Yami had been through a lot throughout his life. His parents had died early on and he hardly remembered them. Now his last surviving member of his family has died suddenly and Yami, having no where to go is deemed unfit to live on his own.

When police first arrived on the scene Yami was sobbing over his grandfathers corpse. He had just run out for some quick errands and came back to find him dead on the floor of his own antiques shop. Bystanders who had witnessed his sudden collapse had already alerted authorities.

Yami lashes out at the police when they arrived assuring them there was no way he was dead, he had to be alive. Medical staff was desperately trying to assist them but Yami lunged at them telling them he would be fine. Authorized took the poor boy and detained him to the back of a police car till the scene was cleared.

Upon releasing him he was again hysterical and would not accept that they had taken him to the coroners office and kept demaning they take him to his grandfather. So they once again detained him but this time brought him to see his grandfather. Once again he became out of control so the next stop was a mental hospital.

His psych evaluation didn't go very well seeing as he'd already had major depression and suicide attempts previously and he was admitted. They took his original clothes to be washed put away and his belongings to be checked and stickered with his name and later returned to him. He was given a plain white t shirt with a pocket on one peck and a pair of simple black sports shorts with pockets. He was also given white socks and white shoes to go with it.

He was taken by a nice younger lady with brown curly hair and blue eyes to take a small tour of where the main rec room was at. The rec area contained a few TVs showing different things. Board games, books, and even some coloring materials. It had a main couch and a few chairs scattered around between TVs and tables for games.

The next room right next to it was a small library with a few comfy chairs to sit and read away from the chaos of the rec room. Few patients lingered in every place simply going about their bussiness. Next he was shown the cafeteria which looked about the size of a small middle school sized cafeteria with tables and trash cans properly adorning the room with a food line at the front.

On the other side of the cafeteria was a long hall leading past all the therapy rooms where he was lead to be introduced to his new therapist. Beyond that he wasn't shown but was told was first aid and medical services.

From there she took him all the way past everything he had seen to the other end boy of the rec room. Here was the dooms. They looked more like cells to Yami with doors that locked tightly at night but during they day they were left open for patients to come and go as they pleased.

He was led to a room second to last at the far end of the hall and told this would be his dorm. He peered inside and saw up against the right side of the wall was a metal bed frame adorned with a rather sad looking mattress. On the wall at the far end of the room under a lone and high up window was a simple desk with a small lamp, some basic paper and pencil stationary and that's about it.

To the left of that against the wall at the foot of the bed was a wardrobe, simple and bare. Inside lay three more outfits identical to his own and two pairs of black sweatpants and two white tank tops. In the bottom of the closet a mesh bag of bedding folded neatly lay inside.

Closer to the door the room was set up identically but reversed. So where Yami's bed would be the other occupants wardrobe would be. Vice versus. The desk was opposite Yugi's and the bed currently has someone atop of it. He looked extremely similar to himself. Hair was almost identical but a slight variation of shade difference. He had more tanned skin then his own and his feature read more to an Egyptian heratige then his own.

The nurse chimes in upon seeing the bed occupant. "Oh this is your roommate, Atemu Ra, he knows his way around well so if you need anything you might ask him, or of course any of us nurses can help you. The bells you'll hear through the day announce food, bed time, or meds. Currently you have no required medication so until your therapists assigns you some you'll just stay in rec hour, same goes if you are deemed no meds necessary."

She clears her throat. "Rules are you aren't allowed in each others belongings unless the other is in the room and you have permission of course. The bedding in the bottom of your closet should be put onto your bed. Laundry is every three days just put all your linens and clothing into the bad and leave it tied up on the bed and it'll be washed and returned to you. Feel free to grab a marker from rec and write your name over the tab on the bag. Everything within in won't get mixed up so there's no need to initial your clothing."

She takes a breath like she's done this 100 times over and seems to be going over a mental checklist. "Other then that you know where to go if you seek medical attention. So I think that covers everything. I'll leave you be to set up your bedding and meet your new roommate."

She walks out to the hall and heads back for the nurses station. Yami takes in the sight of the dim room. A lone clock of the wall between Yami's bed and his roommates wardrobe reads 7pm. He can't believe how late it's already gotten. He sighs and pulls the mesh bag out of the closet and begins to dig inside and make his bed.

He's halfway through wrestling the crappy mattress before hearing a deep sultry voice casually behind him. He turns to see his darker counterpart rise from his bed wearing and uniform identical to his own. "You need some help? These things are a pain in the ass." Yami looks back to his bed and ignores him. Not wanting to make too many friends before he convinces someone he doesn't belong here and he needs to go home and figure out what's going on with his grandpa.

He hears a sigh from behind him. "I'm only offering some help. You don't need to talk to me or make friends but trust me you'll want someone by your side in here. It'll drive you crazy being alone. I'd know..." Yami still wrestles with the bed and as one corner goes over another slips off and he huffs growing agitated with these god damn sheets. He doesn't belong here. He won't go crazy because he doesn't belong here. He won't be here long.

The dark figure takes a few steps forward and goes to the opposite side of the bed and starts helping slide the sheets over the corners. The sheet finally stays and Atemu nods at him and saunters back over to his bed. Yami stills on the bed and looks at the perfect sheet. He looks back at Atemu who already has his head in a book.

He looks back at his bed and tosses the white comforter over it and adds a pillow case to the pillow before tossing it down as a final addition. Proudly he flops upon it and the fitted sheet below comes loose and folds in on him. "Oh come on!" He exasperates and untangles himself. He's pulled from his anger as he hears a deep baritone laugh matching the earlier voice from across the room.

He glances over to see the male getting up and coming back over to help. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't help it." He helps Yami once again put the sheet on and then stands to admire it. Yami looks up from kneeling beside the bed to make sure it's tucked far enough under. The male smiles at him kindly and comes around to offer a hand up. "I'm Atemu Ra, May I know my knee roommates name?"

Yami hesitates before taking the hand and standing. "I'm Yami Sennen. Thanks." His hand lingers in the palm of the older man as they lock eyes and exchange a glance of understanding. "It's no problem, also it's nice to meet you Yami. If there's anything else you need you know where I'll be." He releases Yami's hand walks back over to his bunk. Yami looks back over to his bed and smiles.

Just as he relaxes on the bed a bell chimes over a speaker in the hall announcing what Yami assumes is dinner. Atemu climbs off his bunk and walks to the door before stopping and turning to see Yami standing in the middle of the room looking somewhat confused. "Coming to dinner? You're more then welcome to tag along and sit with me."

Yami hesitates but finally decides to hang his head and follow behind Atemu. Atemu grabs his hand suddenly as they got into the crowded line of the cafeteria. Yami glances at their locked hands and up at Atemu who smiles brightly. Yami remembers once again where he's at and can't imagine why this kind young guy would be here...in a place like this.

He looks down again and follows behind still holding hands. His mind goes to the face of the man holding him. He's very attrective. He'd always known he'd liked males rather then females and he'd had a few boyfriends over the years. He wished he had somewhere met this man on the outside of these walls. Would he have taken care of Yami this well on the outside?

He didn't like to think of it but he was a rather fragile child. He'd cry at the smallest things and he'd always keep everything he'd done wrong or things he'd assumed he done wrong bottled deep down until it would explode. He began to wonder about if he really was crazy. Did he really belong in a padded room? But then again this wasn't a padded room was it.

This was like nothing he'd ever imagined a mental institution ever seeming. He'd assumed it would be hospital gowns and people wrapped in straight jackets whilst having 20 nurses shoving medicine down their throats. This almost seemed like a school. Basic uniform, open free door and rec areas. Never once did he get a hospital vibe. Even after hearing about therapy.

He smiled to himself and lifted his head after realizing they were at the line for food. Atemu releases his hand nd grabs a tray glancing back to see that Yami follows. Yami takes a tray and follows behind grabbing a bowl of stir fry a juice, and some soy sauce packets. He takes the tray in one hand as Atemu offers to take his hand again. He accepts it and is lead to a table. They sit at the very edge across from each other.

Atemu only lets go after is Yami is seated. He takes the plastic fork from his tray and picks at the stir fry. Atemu is shoveling it down as fast as he can manage while watching the others around them with interest. He glances at Yami a few times and smiles each time he sees him staring back. Soon Atemu notices he's not looking around and just staring at him.

He chuckles softly and takes a swig of water before leaning in. "See something you like? Or do I have something on me?" Yami looks away shame firing his checks a dusty pink. Atemu chuckles and leans back going to the last of his food.

Yami only manages a few bites before sliding the bowl over to Atemu who asks if he's done. Once getting a nod from Yami, Atemu devours the bowl. Yami enjoys his juice and when they are done they clear their tray and head back to the dorms. Atemu sits on his bed and Yami sinks down with him seeing as he's still attached by hands.

Yami's face is downcast and Atemu sighs. "I'm sorry for the comment I made back there. I didn't mean to tease you. You're just pretty cute and it's been a long time since anyone as cute as you has been in here." He lets on a sad smile and releases Yami's hand.

Yami looks up at him and smiles. "I liked it." Atemu's eyes light up. "Other then telling me your name I think that's the first thing you e said to me." Yami gives an awkward smile and his eyes reach Atemu's. They sit there for a moment before a nurse comes in to check on Yugi before bed. Atemu instantly releases Yami's hand and goes to fiddle with a book.

The nurse stands in front of Yami. "Good to see that you have made a good friend already Yami! Just so you know you have rec until lights out at 9 and you are aloud to go out if you like." Yami nods head still cast to the floor.

She awkwardly shuffles out and when she does Yami watches Atemu set the book down and looks at Yami. "Sorry I had to let go. I didn't want them changing your room thinking we're dating." Atemu try's to read Yami's eyes. "Do you like when I hold your hand?" Yami nods softly and smiles.

Atemu smiles and grabs a book laying down for bed. And Yami moves over to his own side of the room. He opens his closet and pulls out the sweats and white tank top and tosses them on the bed. He quickly whips his white t shirt over his head and tosses it to the side before sliding on the tank top.

After fixing the top he glances up at Atemu to see him staring directly at him. He lets out a shy smile and Yami smirks pulling the black shorts down. His black briefs hugging his hips gently. He grabs the sweats still watching Atemu and pulls them on. Atem slowly rises from the bed. Yami looks away long enough to stuff his previous clothes in the laundry bag provided for him.

He turns only to find Atemu slowly stripping out of his own. All that's left on the man is the black briefs and white socks. Yami's breath catches in his throat and he swallows hard as Atemu stretches and his muscles ripple under the tanned skin of his torso. He then throws his clothes in the laundry and pulls on the same outfit as Yami.

Yami slides into bed soon followed by his seductive roommate across the room and the bell for lights out rings clearly. Atemu smiles warmly before rolling over to face the wall. Yami sighs and rolls over as well trying desperately to stop the blood from rushing between his legs. Even if he does stay in here...he might as well make it good.


	2. Trumatic day

The next morning Yami awakes to the sound of the bell. He rubs his eyes and stretches. He's confused at why his alarm sounds so weird and why it was so short. He rolls over and palms the side of the bed looking for his phone on the nightstand. He rolls again confused at why it's not there and rolls right off the bed.

Yami opens his eyes and looks around confused Atemu is at his side within seconds cooing words of comfort and helping him up. Suddenly Yami remembers where he's at and tears fill his eyes. He can't even think to control them. They come spilling over onto his cheeks like waterfalls and he begins sobbing. Atemu tried to calm him but the door swings open and suddenly a nurse is at his side and a security member comes in and backs Atemu away from him and to the wall by his own bed.

He can't help but uselessly watch as they carry Yami away. Once Yami figures out they are taking him away he reaches out after Atemu who obediently stays against the wall but reaches a hand out to his crying roommate. "Yami it'll be okay!"

Yami is carried out of the room and down the hall to medical where he is calmed down and eventually seen by a nurse just to make sure he's alright. A therapist who's name he lare learns is Dr. Tenzie asks him a few questions about what happens and clears him to go back to his room. Yami holds himself as he gets over the shock of falling out of bed and crying. It had been a hard morning and all he wanted was to see Atemu and nobody else. After all Atemu was the first to rush to his side.

About an hour later the bell rings signaling its 8 am and time for food. Yami decided he's not hungry and stays in bed. A half hour later Atemu comes bolting into the room. "Yami! Yami are you here?" Yami rolls over and looks up at Atemu, his eyes still puffy. Atemu walks up to Yami's bed and kneels beside him. "Why aren't you at breakfast! I just got out of talking to the nurses and couldn't find you. I was worried."

Yami sits up and reaches for Atemu's hand. Atemu takes it and smiles walking him to the teens closet where he can change into morning clothes. Yami quickly changes while Atemu takes in the glorious sight and then they run off the breakfast, hands still together.

At breakfast Atemu apologizes if he'd made anything rose by coming to his side. Yami can only manage to stomach an orange and his juice while Yami wolfs down both bowls of oatmeal and his own fruit and water. "You're gonna have to start eating more Yami. You need to stay healthy." Yami looks down knowing he should eat but his stomach is in knots.

After breakfast Atemu takes Yami by the office to collect his belongings simply being an mp3, and headphones. Everything else was deemed unsafe to give him. Once back at the room Atemu gathers his books and asks Yugi to accompany him to the library. Yami nods but only sits in a chair while Atemu checks out a whole armful of books. They head back to the dorm.

Once there Atemu organizes his books and looks over at Yami. "Is there anything you want to do? I usually stay in here and read but if you'd like we can go play games or watch a movie if you want?" Yami shakes his head but does come sit beside Atemu who grabs a book and begins reading it. Yami sits at the edge of the bed while Atemu begins to read aloud.

They spend most of the morning like that. Straight through med call seeing as neither had meds to take, and all the way till lunch. Once the lunch bell rings, again Atemu grabs Yami's hand and escorts him through the line.

This time Yami eats his whole hamburger and green beans along with his juice. Atemu smiles at him and walks Yami to the therapy hall once lunch ends and becomes therapy. Atemu goes in to see his therapist while Yami sits in the hall and awaits his own new therapist. He's eventually called and welcomed by a lady named Ana dressed in black slacks, and a white blouse with pink and black flowers. Her hair is done up in a bun and braided like a crown on either side.

He sits on the chair in front of her desk as she sits behind it and introduces herself. "Hello Yami, I'm Dr. Ana. I'll be your therapist for the duration of your stay. Anything you say to me will be kept in confidential between us okay?" Yami nods.

Ana starts up again. "So Yami. Tell me about why you're here?" Yami looks unsure at her but she nods to urge him on. "Um...my grandfather died yesterday...I took it a little hard and they put me in here because of a past suicide attempt and some depression issues I've had. I think..."

Ana nods. "That's correct Yami, how are you feeling since yesterday?" Yami looks down at the floor. "Not good...my grandpa was all I had. I lost my parents early on." She nods again. "Would you like to talk about your grandpa? Or maybe about how things here are going so far?" Yami shakes his head. "I don't want to talk about grandpa. He will take time." Ana nods again. "Okay and what about here? How are you settling in?" Yami smiles sheepishly. "I'm okay I guess. My roommate is very nice to me. He takes me where I need to go and he reads to me."

Ana smiles warmly and flips through a file on the desk. "Ah yes, Atemu am I correct? He is quite the reader. He's been looking after you?" Yami nods. "He's very kind." Ana smiles. "What about what happened this morning? I heard you had an issue before breakfast." Yami dink's his head again. "I thought I was at home. Once I fell out of bed and realized where I was I remembered that grandpa had died."

Ana looks through the file some more. "And what did Atemu do? Did he hurt you this morning?" Yami snaps his head up. "No! He came to see if I was okay after falling and tried to help me stop crying...he didn't hurt me. Did he get into trouble! They held him away from me!" Ana lays a reassuring hand on the desk. "He said he was only trying to help. It's standard protocol to make anyone involved with an upset patient back away. He's in no trouble at all."

Yami sinks back into the chair. "So they talked to him too? Is that what he was late for breakfast?" Ana nods gently. "Yes, were you waiting up for him?" Yami nods. "I don't like being alone. They said Yami could show me around. He even took me to the library." Ana smiles. "Good, seems like you're settling in okay. Yami nods.

Ana looks into her folder again. "So about this suicide attempt, can we talk about that?" Yami nods hesitantly. "So what caused you to want to hurt yourself?" Yami thinks back. "I was doing bad in school and my depression had started to get to me really bad." Ana nods. "I think we are gonna put you on something for that so at mead call go up and take the meds. We will see how they work for you alright?" Yami nods.

Ana closes the file and sets the case on her desk. "Anything else you'd like to talk about?" Yami looks up from his lap. "When can I go home?" Ana's smile saddens. "We're not sure honey. For right now they are still trying to asses you and see about housing you somewhere safely." Yami nods. "What about Atemu...will he ever go home?" Ana shakes her head. "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. I don't know about Atemu's case and I can't give out patient info." Yami nods.

After wrapping everything with Yami up she lets him go back to his dorm. At first he's unsure if he should wait up for Atemu or head back on his own. But he decided the later is better seeing as his therapist is still watching him leave.

He walks past the halls only this time they are mainly empty but still hold a few people. He stops to get a drink of water from the fountain and makes a quick stop at the bathroom hoping he'd randomly run into Atemu. Then he got to thinking about why he would be waiting to run into the young Egyptian.

After making it to the room he and Atemu share and pushing his thoughts of the aforementioned he sits on his side of the room and patiently waits for the arrival of his roommate...again with the thoughts of Atemu. He reaches for his mp3,turns it on and listens to some music in the mean time. Yami lays back on the bed and lets the music fill him. He mouths the lyrics methodically, lost in his own world.

Atemu enters the room and finds Yugi singing softly on his bed. He walks in slowly as not to alert him and sits quietly by his bed on the floor. He listens to Yami sing along and smiles. He adores Yami's melodic voice. Eventually Yami starts simply humming along, Atemu finds himself nodding off and leans against the wall hugging his knees to his chest. Yami also nods off eventually.

It's not until the dinner bell that they wake up. Atemu is the first awake and rubs the sleep out of his eyes whilst Yami sits up and pulls the ear buds out of his ears. He glances at Atemu who smiles guiltily. "You have a beautiful voice." Yami simply smiles and they head to dinner. Tonight Yami stuffs his face as if he's ravenous.

He scarfs down three strips of beef two whole rice bowls and even three oranges. He also drinks two juices and a water. Yami listens while Atemu goes on about his therapist and how she was interested in hearing about Yami. Atemu went on to mention it had been two months since he'd had a roommate. He admitted he did enjoy the peace but was happy he ended up with a roommate he liked.

After dinner they head straight to bed. Changing into sweats and a tank top before lying in bed. Atemu reads aloud from his bed to Yami till they turn the lights off and shut the doors. At which point he sits up and whispers to Yami. "Yami are you still awake?" Yami sits up. "Mhm"

Atemu paces over to his bed and sits beside him on the floor. He reaches out and takes Yami's face within his palm. "May I kiss you goodnight?" Yami hesitates but nods. Atemu feels him nod and leans in to kiss Yami. He's filled with a warm feeling as his lips press to Yami's. He's even happier when he feels Yami kiss back. He deepens the kiss and Yami happily obliges opening his mouth for Atemu.

Yami begins to feel a familiar burning deep within his stomach and heart rising to certain body parts. Atemu ends the kiss and Yami softly whimpers. Atemu releases his face. "I'm sorry love. Not yet." He stands and goes to his bed. Yami is left hard and hot in his bed. If not for Atemu laying close enough to hear he'd try to take care of it. He eventually falls asleep thinking about Atemu again.


	3. Im not crazy

The next morning Yami is harshly awoken to the bell. His eyes feel hot as he rolls over to peer out the line window in the room. He groans audibly as he rises from his bed. He hears shuffling to his left and peers over. Atemu is at his die in seconds. "Good morning Yami, are you okay?"

Yami smiles and nods thankfully. Atemu smiles graciously and goes to his side of the room to change. Yami climbs out of bed to change and watches Atemu changing. After getting dressed Atemu strips his bed and throws his linen into his bag.

Yami follows suit ripping his sheets off and tossing them into the bag and up onto his bed. He also sees Atemu grab a clear bag with some assorted bottles from the bottom of his closet. Yami cocks an eye at him.

Atemu sees this and smiles. "Come on. It's shower day and you don't have a pack." Atemu drags him out of the room and into the hall leading up to the nurses station. Once at the window a nurse pops her head out. "Yes Atemu?" Atemu holds his shower bag up and points to Yami.

"He's new and never got a bag of shower stuff. I'll show him around the bathrooms." The nurse nods and heads to the back and quickly reappears with a clear zipper bag. She slides it through the window. Yami hesitantly takes it. Inside are three bottles laid on their side and a wash cloth.

Atemu leads him to the bathroom between all the dorms. One on each side. Yami rags along inside and is greeted by the warm steam rolling out. Atemu seems to nervously glance around before walking around the edge of the stalls to a new row and dragging Yami inside a stall quickly shutting the stall door. He takes him and Yami's bags and hangs them on the hook beside the shower head.

Yami observes the curtain devider system as Atemu puts him into the actual shower stall and gives him a stay motion before shutting the curtain between the dressing area and the shower stall. Yami hears him open the stall door, duck out quickly and duck back in to closing the door. Atemu opens the curtain between them again and holds up two towels. He hangs them on a hook in the stall area and begins to undress.

Yami blushes and begins to also undress. He almost whispers. "Are we supposed to shower together?" Atemu shakes his head. "I thought it'd be fun. As long as none of the others catch us we can stay together." Yami smiles and slides his shoes of followed by everything from the waist down. Atemu takes it and sets it all nicely on the small bench in the dry area.

He turns back to Yami and squeezes in beside him before shutting the curtain. He turns on the water and adjusts it. "Is this okay for you?" Yami feels it and nods. Atemu nods for Yami to get under the water stream first. Atemu puts his hands on Yami's shoulders. "May I touch you?"

Yami hesitantly nods. Slight heat rushing to his groin. He's endlessly thankful he's faced away from Atemu. Speaking of which said man was already raking his fingers through Yami's hair, flattening it out. Yami groans softly as his fingers told his head back and massage shampoo into his scalp.

Atemu tilts his head back into the water shielding his eyes from shampoo and rinsing out his tri colored locks. Atem does the same with conditioner except he pulls Tami out of the water to let it attack the knots within his hair. Atemu in trade switches out quickly shampooing his own. His eyes remain closed the entire time and Yami can't help but admire the tan skin with muscles rippling with every move the Egyptian makes.

Yami almost gasps when his intense crimson eyes open again and switch him places. He now rinses out the conditioner, again shielding his eyes from soap. He lathers Yami a wash cloth with body wash and hands it to him while he conditions his own hair.

Yami watches him idly before deciding to take the wash cloth to Atemu's body instead of his own. Atemu's eyes rocket open as the cloth starts at his shoulders and gently lather his upper back. He relaxes and the rigid muscles disappear, Yami washes down his lower back, his arms , followed by spinning him around so he can lather the toned chest

Yami sucks in a breath as he feels those sexy toned muscles under his hands. He stops at Atemu's waist not daring to even glance at Atemu's fully naked body. Atemu takes the cloth and hands Yami the other to lather himself with. Yami smiles as he washes himself up. After the rinse off Atemu throws open the shower curtain and a cold breeze hits Yami.

Atemu hands him a tower and they dry off. Yami takes the hair tie of his wrist and wraps it around his towel dried locks to keep it out of his face. He dries his body down and re dresses in record time. He patiently awaits Atemu,once he's done Atemu peeks out and waves to Yami, they both duck out with a towel and a shower kit.

Atemu drops his towel unto a laundry backer by the door and walks out. Yami does the same and they slip back to the dorm briefly enough they can drop off shower items. They then head to breakfast.

Yami scarfs down a pile of eggs, three strips of back, some hash browns and two eggo waffles with strawberry jelly before he's full. He tops it all off with orange juice and smiles fully sated. Atemu is still shocked his voice had an impact on the youths eating habits.

After breakfast it's up to med call where Yami collects his new medication and takes it, praying it'll react well. After that it's back to the room where they sit on Atemu's bed. Atemu offers to read to him but he shakes his head. "Why are you here if you don't take any medicine and you are just fine?"

Atemu's head sinks. He scoots closer to Yami and wraps an arm around him. "I'm here basically because I'm under 18 and don't have any family left to take care of me. Same reason they brought you here. I only have a year and a half left." Yami's eyes light up. "They didn't bring me here because I'm crazy?! It's because I have no family!"

Atemu smiles. "You thought this was a mental hospital? I mean kinda, they take at risk teens in when they have no other family members, try to help them get educations and put them out on the street when they are 18." Yami sighs in relief. He's not crazy, they are simply giving kids strict rules and a place to stay while helping them get correct counseling and therapy and or medications.

Atemu cocks his head at Yami. "May I ask what they gave you today at med call?" Yami nods. "Dr. Ana said it's for my depression. I was diagnosed about two years ago after a suicide attempt..." Atemu's eyes sadden and he hugs Yami to his chest. "It's okay. That's all you need to say." Yami smiles suddenly feeling so much more comfortable.

The next few days Yami opens up more and talks a lot more everyday to Atem. Every time they shower they do it together. Still innocent as possible to Yami's dismay. Every night Atemu sneaks over to give him a goodnight kiss. They also sneak in a good morning kiss after the bell rings and before breakfast.

One morning during a shower Yami is washing Atemu's hair and suddenly gets lost in thought, pressing Atemu against the wall of the stall and kissing him hard. The two share a heated make out session before Atem gently shoved him off shaking his head all while smiling.

Yami is left hot and heavy on so many more then one occasion. He has managed a few times to get himself off without Atemu noticing what's up. The while time Atemu's naked wet body is going through his mind. Every. Single. Inch. He did his best not to let on but a few times he's gotten a little too excited and had to breath into a pillow to drown out his rapid breaths.

If Atemu noticed he sure didn't let on. Him and Atemu spend most days reading together, talking or even going out to watch movies in the rec hall. The nurses deem them inseparable. They wait for each other everywhere but Yami notices they arent the only ones. Lots of the boys do it. I guess they all find comfort in having a best friend to spend every waking moment with.

Six months and it's about a year from Atemu's birthday. Yami decided to make the most of it. He's a whole 9 months behind Atemu and even though the elder of the two promises to get a place for the both of them once he's out Yami isn't ready to get his hopes up.

Yami opens up well to his counselor about their plans but is careful to keep the talk about really really liking the male a secret so they don't decide to separate them. They plan everyday about what they wanna do when they are out and Yami can't help but feel excited about what's to come.

Yami completes a GED program fairly quickly earning an a amazing score on it. He's been taking online job training courses to pass time and gain some skill. The nurses are extremely pleased with his progress. Even he is shocked when his nurse calls an early morning meeting with a special invitation to Atemu.

Atemu's therapist, his own and a small group of the nurses that work with them the most gather when they tell Yami that once Atemu is released he will be aloud to go alone with as long as they can get the paperwork for Atemu to take guardianship of Yami before the next four months they are in there are up.

There very last morning there they get up and shower as usual but this time just as he gets the water adjusted Yami is shoved against the wall rather roughly. He's all over Yami's vulnerable neck within seconds leaving love bites and gentle kisses from his chin past his collar bone and done to his nipple which he stops right above and looks at Yami.

Yami's eyes flame with passion and lust as his eyes reach crimson red. "Do you want this?" Yami can't nod fast enough. Atemu's mouth is back but this time it's on his nipple. Atemu's hands roam over his sides and Yami swallows back a choked moan as Atemu forces his knee between Yami's leg, spreading is legs apart and rubbing against his groin.

His mouth switches to violate the other nipple while his fingers inch up his sides. Yami is practically grinding against Atemu's knee. Friction feeling so so amazing even under the hot water of the shower. The desperation growing intently in his stomach.

Atemu's hands drop from his sides and his mouth is captured again in a lip bruising, tongue searing kiss. Atemu's hands go from his sides to one hand over Yami's heated sensitive groin. Friction causes Yami to moan into the kiss and throw his head back. Atemu spares him no mercy as he quickly pumps Yami's member with fervor.

Yami is groaning loud and Atemu is doing his best to swallow down Yami's choked moans and groans of pleasure all while keeping him going. Yami's knees go weak and it's all he can handle to try and stop his orgasm. His senses on overload with Atemu's body heat pressing into his front and the cold shower stall on his back, all the commotion of background noise swirling in his head while Atemu whispers encouragement into his ears.

It takes all of his energy to orgasm after Atemu wraps a gentle hand around his throat and groans how badly he wants Yami right into his ear. Atemu covers Yami's moth as soon as it sends the youth over the edge. After catching his breath all that's left of his orgasm is being washed off of Atemu's hand and own the drain.Yami sighs in relief and they finish the shower quickly knowing next they will be getting out of here together.

Atemu washes himself first then helps Yami get clean. Once there are all rinsed off they dry off get dressed and head to the nurses desk where she takes them both inside to sit down and fill out paperwork. They both sit with a clip board in hand smiling at one another.


	4. Returning to sanity

After filling out copious amounts of paper work they are given everything they came in with and released. Yami had only been in for two years or so but Atemu had been in much longer. He adored being outside breathing the fresh air, hearing the buzz of traffic and people.These are things he hadn't seen since her was 13. He had been in there 5 years and over time he had completed all his schooling and done well for himself.

He did have to admit he was a little strange and that's probably why he clung to Yami so well. He craved that Yami would give him his undecided attention and spend time with him even though he acted like a child on more then one occasion.

The first thing the boys set out to do was get to Yami's house. His grandfather had long bought the building and made sure it was left to Yami solely as he was the only member left. Atemu was thankful that he and Yami would have a place to go.

The boys had started to the long tread to his home taking in all the sights and smells of everything around them. Mostly as they got closer things looked so familiar to Yami but it was all new to Atemu. Atemu took everything in like a sponge and even when his senses were full he was taking in more. Yami giggled watching some of his reactions.

After treading nearly three miles the boys make it to the large antique shop with a small two bedroom above. Yami fishes the keys from his pocket and sticks it into the lock turning it and the all too familiar click rings clear in his ear. He turns to Atemu and smiles taking the key out and opening up the shop. The boys step in and take it all in.

Yami's eyes water as he looks at the spot where he last saw his grandfather. He sniffles and wipes his face turning to shut and lock the door. He takes Atemu's hand and pulls him through the door to the house. After walking through the doorway they come into the kitchen/living room area. Everything is just as Yami remembers.

He brings Atemu upstairs and shows him the bathroom and bedrooms. He only very briefly shows his grandfathers room. They take what little belongings they have and set them on the bed. Yami smiles at Atemu. Atemu can't hold back and hugs Yami close to him only releasing once the happiness stops bubbling up in his stomach.

They scavenge money together from the couch and got to the store to grab food for dinner. Atemu is busy tossing everything expired out while Yami chops vegetables and chicken to fry up for dinner. They sit at the bar and eat the amazing dinner Yami prepared followed by some light cleaning.

That night Atemu cuddles up close to Yami his leg wrapping over the others and Atemu inhales Yami's scent deeply taking it all in. Yami stokes his hair smiling down at his partner. Atemu grins and pulls up Yami's shirt running his light fingers up the teens tummy. Yami groaned softly and his fist tightened in Atemu's hair. "Atemu what are you doing?"

Atemu smirks. "I can finally touch you, I'm taking full advantage of it." Yami moans when Atemu's fingers brush against his nipple. Atemu climbs up onto Yami's lap, smirking down at Yami. With Yami's help he discarded the teens shirt and started a trail of kisses about Yami's navel. His lips left soft kisses all the way up his stomach and to his chest. He briefly stopped at each nipple to take it into his mouth, gently suck then release it.

Atemu's mouth continued over his collar bone and to his neck where Atemu began sucking on the sensitive flesh. Yami suddenly felt everything between his legs get hot and fire start somewhere between his shoulder and chin. It almost ached it felt so good. Yami's hand happened to find themselves slowly creeping up Atemu's body and although he didn't know where he finally found his way. Every time Atemu would stop his suckling for a nip he'd warn Yami's nails digging into his flesh which made the older man groan.

After pulling back to admire the dark spot on Yami's neck he smiled down into Yami's lust filled gaze and hazy pleasured eyes. He could tell Yami was lost in his own personal heaven. He brought one knee up and forced it between Yami's legs. It didn't take much forcing as soon as Yami realized what he was doing his legs opened for Atemu.

Atemu leaned down and captured Yami's lips in a deep passionate kiss. The kiss was long and sweet. Atemu stoked Yami's locks between his fingers and rubbed a thumb in a circular motion over the boys hips.

Atemu released the kiss and Yami fervently reaches for the claps of his belt. Yami undid the belt wasting no time. Atemu watched the heated teen below him struggle and groan to free his erection. Once the pants had come undone Atemu stopped him and stood off the bed.

Yami almost whines before Atemu had begun working on his own belt. Yami laid back as Atemu worked out the clothing and smirked when Atemu yanked the pants down his legs discarding them to the floor. Next he slowly worked down the teens boxers off. After Yami's erection springs free standing tall and proud Atemu discards the boxers and sits Yami up to begin working his top off.

The shirt stands to be no match for Atemu as he tosses it off the bed. Atemu slides down his own pants and Yami's fevered eyes take in the sight of him stripping of his shirt too. Yami's erection twitches eagerly. Atemu no longer keeps him waiting and now fully naked slides between Yami's eagerly spread legs.

Atemu leans down and grins up at Yami before taking a teasing lick at the teens full erection. Yami gasps and throws his head back in pleasure. Atemu's hot mouth takes the top inside and slowly his mouth envelopes more and more of Yami's shaft. Once his lips reach Yami's oubic bone Yami is struggling to keep his hips down and not to buck into the pleasure.

Atemu stays like that swirling his tongue over the hardened member within his mouth and Yami can't stop himself from releasing cry's of exstacy. Atemu begins sliding his mouth quickly over Yami's erection. Yami's ears begin ringing and his vision goes white hot. Next thing he knows the heat pooled in his belly is gone and Atemu is licking up the small mess that had been made. Yami blushes deeply looking down, avoiding Atemu's eyes. "I-I'm sorry..."

Atemu laughs and takes Yami's chin in his hand and tilts his chin up so he can see Yami's deep violet eyes. "Don't be ambarassed. I can't imagine the last time you've felt something that intense." Yami smiles sheepishly and lays back again taking in the relieved feeling his body is radiating.

Atemu slides up and kisses Yami's soft lips gently and sits back. "Do you want to stop here or keep going?" Yami Pete up at him from the bed and smiles. "You have to finish somehow." Atemu gets on all fours above him. "This isn't about my pleasure. I wanna know what you want for yourself." Yami's smile sobers up and he genuinely contemplated it before nodding. "I really do want to."

Atemu smiles and sits back on his heels. He looks at Yami questioningly. "Do you possibly have lube?" Yami blushes deeply and leans to the side of the bed pulling open a drawer and lifting a book to reveal a small tube. He rolls back into place and hands it up to Atemu who gives him a naughty smirk. "Naughty little thing weren't you." Yami just blushes as Atemu takes him by the hips and slides them up onto his lap.

Atemu takes the tube and squirts a small amount onto his fingers. He rubs it around over three fingers to warm it up before gently pressing a finger to Yami's entrance. Atemu prepares him gently and smiles at Yami's entranced face. "Whatcha focusing on Yami?"

Yami snaps back to reality and smiles. "Just thinking of how it'll feel once your fully inside of me." Atemu groans at the thought and pushes the finger inside of Yami slowly moving the digit in and out Yami groans softly at the feeling.

Atemu adds another finger and begins twisting in and out making a scissoring motion with his two fingers. Yami's fingers dig into the sheets and a strangled cry is let loose and Atemu grins widely. He proceeded to brush that spot almost teasingly soft eliciting beautiful cries from Yami.

Yami's half lidded pleasure clouded eyes meet Atemu's own crimson orbs and he pleads. "Please...please Atemu touch that spot. I-it feels sooo good!"

Atemu nods and starts pushing his fingers in deeper hitting that spot repeatedly every time he thrusts in. Yami's walls tighten with pleasure and he's left a moaning mess under Atemu's fingers. Atemu leaves soft pecks of kisses over the teens chest. Within no time Yami lets out a string of curses followed by Atemu's name. His release is spread over Atemu's hands.

Atemu cleans his hand off and frowns down at Yami. "Again? You realize I haven't even gotten in one yet today?" He laughs at the end letting Yami know he isn't too serious. Yami smiles an almost sleepy smile at him. "I didn't ask for this, you're the one in control."

Atemu's laughter rolls deep in Yami's chest. "Oh really? 'Please Atemu touch that spot!' I don't think I was hallucinating." Yami smiles up at him and leans up for a chaste kiss. "Oh shut up and fuck me already." Atemu grins and proceeds to coat his member in the slick lube before positioning at Yami's entrance. "Are you ready?"

Yami nods. Atemu slowly pushes into Yami who can't help but tighten as Atemu's member (nothing like the size of those two fingers) enters him. He takes long deep breaths and manages to relax by the time Atemu has buried himself fully inside of Yami. Yami rolls his hips and groans letting Atemu know he is ready.

Atemu pulls out and although pain is still slightly there he is mostly enthralled by the spikes of pleasure going through him as Atemu steadies himself to a calm thrusting pace.

In a matter of minutes Yami is clawing the bed moaning Atemu's name and begging for more. Atemu is all too happy to give in and thrust a little faster into the teen below him. Atemu can't hold back his own cries of pleasure as the teens heat and tightness envelopes him even more with every thrust.

Speeding up even farther send Yami into a frenzy. He's suddenly clinging to Atemu's hips and pulling him further inside begging for Atemu to keep hitting that special spot inside of him. Yami's mind is reeling as he finally releases with a strangled cry of Atemu's name. Atemu is following short after filling Yami's backside so full it spills out onto the sheets.

Atemu collapsss beside Yami and smiles holding the teen close. After they both come down from their high Atemu is the first to speak. "Was it worth it?" Yami looks at him with sleepy eyes. "Was what worth it?" Atemu smiles. "Waiting all that time in there just to have me?" Yami grins and smiles kissing Atemu and whispering among his lips. "More then worth the wait."Atemu hold him close and covers them both up before falling to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Atemu helps carry a very sore Yami to the shower where they clean up and begin cleaning up the shop and getting it into running order. Over the next few months they sort through everything in the house and clear out his grandfathers old room keeping some important things and turning the room into a home office where they also start selling and buying merchandise online for the antiques shop.

They put their own twist of style on the home and the bussiness and make it their own. Yami can't imagine a world where he's happier then he is here. Atemu was made for him and Atemu swears but the same.

_~I found sanity within insanity~_


End file.
